solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20170213050252
Vollotorian was inspecting his new carriage for traveling around the Solaranian Territories. This ebony bohemoth cost him over $100 million, but it could do almost anything. He stroked its glossy black exterior, ornamented with golden leaves. The windows were tinted black so no one could see inside. Vollotorian's initials adorned its front in solid gold. He checked every surface of it for flaws and errors and was pleased to find none. Myro described the coach's capabilities to his master. Myro: We hope this solves your problem of traveling safely. This thing is 100% bombproof and you'll be completely sealed against any chemical or biological attack. Before any journey, we'll stock it with your favorite foods and drinks. Let me show you the interior. Myro opened the massive door and Vollotorian stepped inside. The interior was so luxurious it put Versailles to shame. Vollotorian sat down and immediately felt like he was in heaven. He gazed at the diamond chandelier and smiled. He had demanded every opulence there was and the carriage makers had delivered well. The lights could be dimmed to any level he desired, and there was a small bedroom for overnight journeys. The feather bed and bedclothes were made from imported silk. It was big enough for him and his wife to sleep in. Vollotorian would never let Estivaan step inside. He feared his troubled son would damage his carriage. The Chancellor scanned every inch of the interior for anything that wasn't perfect. He loved the marble dining table embellished with gold leaves. There was enough space inside that four of his armed guards would travel with him and any guests he would host. Vollotorian stepped out of his carriage and Myro shut the door. Vollotorian faced him. Vollotorian: Have three rare steaks with asparagus and golden potatoes prepared for my wife, son Perellius, and me. I'm also sharing a bottle of iced rosé with them. I'm taking my wife and eldest son for a ride across the Territories, and I want everything ready in half an hour. Myro ran off to carry out his boss's orders. Mosette entered the landing room to admire her husband's new purchase. Mosette: Voralonus, this is simply exquisite. I'm so happy to share this first journey with you. Voralonus: With a fortune like mine, I only accept the finest things this life can offer. Half an hour after that exchange, Vollotorian and Mosette boarded the stagecoach, and Toran entered the cockpit. Four armed Surveillance Owls entered after the Chancellor and his wife. One of them shut the door, and the carriage raced out of the landing bay and into the night. The carriage's flight was so smooth not even Vollotorian felt its motion. He and Mosette relaxed as they raced through the skies at five hundred miles per hour. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Perellius's residence. Vollotorian sent one of his guards to fetch his son. Perellius arrived with the guard shortly therafter, and he was astonished at the sight of his father's carriage. The owl opened the door and Perellius stepped inside. The guard slammed the door shut again. Perellius's eyes popped out as he took in the level of opulence surrounding him. Perellius: Ashidanza . . . this is the life . . . . Vollotorian: (beckoned his son to the table with his silver knife) Perellius, I hate to be kept waiting! Determined not to see his father explode this evening, Perellius immediately took his seat at the dining table where his parents were. The steaks had been set out and the iced rosé looked delicious. Toran drove the coach steadlily upward toward the stars. Mosette looked out the window to see the Desert shrinking below them by the minute. Mosette took her first bite of the filet mignon and stated she'd never had steak this divine. Vollotorian and Perellius followed suit. Perellius paused to watch his father eat and drink. Vollotorian's impeccable table manners were legendary. His class and elegance were two of his greatest assets. If only I had the money he had, Perellius thought. I could give my sons more than just the basics. But I daren't complain aloud. After dinner, everything was cleared away. Dessert was a brownie sundae with the finest vanilla ice cream around, topped with golden leaves. It was Mosette's favorite. When dessert was finished and the table was clear, Vollotorian rested for a few minutes, gazing out the window overlooking the moon and stars. He felt content and well-fed. His carriage had already covered hundreds of miles.